What Friends Are For
by TheSilentButDeadlyOne
Summary: Friends of Henry pays him a visit. Could they get him talk about what happened to him? Takes place 2 weeks after SH4. Oneshot. Slight Heavy Rain Crossover but I might change this


**Just a quick oneshot I did for fun. This takes place two weeks after SH4.**

"Could this be the place?" Noel nudged Norman beside him.

Norman looked back and forth to the number plate and the address scribbled on the piece paper he held.

"Yeah, this has to be it," Norman confirmed, stuffing the paper into his jacket pocket. Both men were soaked and freezing to the bone from the heavy rain outside and the fact that winter is approaching didn't make things any easier.

Noel knocked on the door several times. They heard no response until Norman knocked.

"Henry? Henry, it's us," Norman called out.

They heard soft shuffling noises from the other side of the door. Then it creaked open slightly and they could see a familiar brunette on the other side poking his head out the door. His shaggy hair indicated that he must have got out of bed and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Henry blinked at the two men standing outside his door. Then his lips curled into a tired smile.

"Hey guys," Henry greeted, the tiredness present in his voice as well. "Um, w-what are you guys doing here so early?"

"'So early?'" Noel echoed, chuckling. "It's one in the afternoon. You overslept, man."

"Oh. I guess I did," Henry rubbed his eyes in embarrassment, then noticed his two friends shivering in the hallway. "You two are freezing!"

"Yeah, we would be after walking in the rain," Norman remarked through his clattering teeth. He had a low tolerance for freezing weather so he couldn't stand the rain or snow. "Mind if we come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Henry stepped aside to let Noel and Norman through. They pealed off their dripping coats and hung them on the coat hooks in the small hallway.

"How the hell can you stand the cold so much Henry? It's freezing in here too!" Norman whined, rubbing his arms to keep warm.

"Yeah, you can practically see your own breath in here," Noel commented, shivering also. "Mind if I tweaked with your thermostat?"

"It's alright, I can do it myself," Henry said and left for the other room immediately.

Norman took in his surroundings and noticed how dark the apartment was. The windows were covered with maroon drapes. He explored the small living room and noticed two large cardboard boxes stacked up in a single corner. He peaked into the box on the very top and they were filled with old framed photos of Silent Hill, collecting about a week's worth of dust on it's glassy surface. He remembered those clearly, Henry had taken those years ago.

"Being nosy again?" Noel joked, walking over to the boxes. "What have we here?"

"Henry's old photos of Silent Hill,"

"Really? Huh, I would've thought that he'd hang those up the minute he settled in,"

"And to keep them in the corner like this,"

"What are you guys doing?" Henry intruded, walking into the living room. He saw them

standing around the boxes he left in the corner. "They're just some stuff for storage."

"This?" Noel said, looking into the box with the frames again. "Your photos of Silent Hill? I thought you loved these photos?"

"Well," Henry looked down. "I just…I just can't look at them anymore."

"Why not? Something happen?" Noel said, stepping around the furniture to his tired friend who just shook his head.

"N-no, it's just that," Henry looked over to the boxes with dread. "They give me the chills when ever I look at them."

"Why's that? C'mon, tell me Henry," Noel grasped Henry's shoulders hoping to persuade him but he just walked away and sat down on the couch.

The room was beginning to feel warm but Henry felt goose-bumps rising underneath his green sweat-shirt. He began rubbing his arm to make the feeling go away.

Norman crossed his arms and stepped forward. "You're hiding something from us. C'mon, spill it. You wouldn't be storing your favorite photos unless something serious happened. They remind you of something bad, don't they?"

Henry didn't say anything. He continued to rub his arm and look at the coffee table. Noel was itching for an answer and Norman was bent on getting them. He had been studying psychology for years but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Henry is hiding something.

Norman sat down beside Henry, who still refused to look away from the coffee table. Noel followed suit and sat on Henry's other side.

"What happened to you?" Norman asked, trying to look at Henry's face. "You know, when you practically went missing from the world. We tried calling you, we even went down to Ashfield to see you but no one was home. Your door looked like it hadn't been touched for days. Then you suddenly show again but with your clothes covered in blood," Henry finally looked at Norman. He didn't look angry but rather surprise and confused.

"How did…" Henry gasped.

"We heard about how the police found that body in your apartment. Walter Sullivan's body," Henry still looked confused. "The apartment's super told us everything about what happened. He even told us about the chains on your door."

"Why did you lock yourself in like that?" Noel asked.

"I-" Henry began, quickly rising up to his feet. Noel and Norman rising as well. Henry stepped into the small hallway and just stood there with his hand still rubbing his arm.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked, slowly stepping towards his friend.

"I…I didn't do that," Henry choked, like he was on the verge of crying.

"Didn't do what?"

"The chains!" Henry turned quickly, making the other two men jump a little. "I didn't…chain myself in like that."

"Sullivan's body had been long dead, so only you could have…" Norman began but Henry's voice jumped in.

"But I didn't!" Henry yelled, the loudest they ever heard him.

"Okay, okay! Obviously you're a little sensitive about this whole thing," Noel raised his palm to calm his friend who is practically shaking where he stood.

"'A little sensitive?'" Henry repeated, furrowing his brows. "It goes beyond 'a _little sensitive_!'"

"Then tell us Henry! We need to know if we're going to help our friend out," Norman said, his voice almost as loud as Henry's who just shook his head.

"No, no," Henry felt a small migraine, immediately raising a hand to his temple. Out of reflex, he began looking around the room cautiously for any haunting but quickly realized that that wasn't the cause.

"Why won't you tell us anything then?"

"The cops didn't believe a single word I said, and neither would you. Hell! I wouldn't believe my own story if someone had it me on the head and I woke up with amnesia," Henry's hand moved to quickly wipe away the tear drop that was about to roll down his cheek.

"Just try us Henry. You don't know for sure that we won't believe you until you actually tried. But even if we didn't believe you, we'd do anything in our power to help in any way that we can," Norman stepped towards his friend, palms raised in peace. "Please Henry. Those cops aren't your friends but we are. They were probably only looking for someone to arrest. I mean, Sullivan's body went missing years ago and then they get a call about someone keeping the body of a famous serial killer in their apartment. They had no one to suspect but you. Of course they'd just label you crazy but we won't. I promise you that. So please,"

Henry took deep breaths and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt the room spinning around him. Norman noticed how deathly pale his face was and that he began swaying back and forth. Suddenly, Henry's leg gave way and he nearly fell on his side. Norman jumped forward to catch his friend, whose head was an inch away from hitting the wall.

"Jesus!" Norman muttered. "C'mon, let's get you to the couch."

Noel ran to aid Norman but when Norman tried to lift Henry's arm around his head he bit his lip and cried out in pain. Norman ceased movement and looked at Henry and at Noel who looked just as shocked at what he saw.

Blood stains marked the fabric of Henry's sweat shirt on his left shoulder. Slowly they saw the blood-stains expand. Quickly as they could, they moved Henry to the couch and laid him on his back.

Norman pulled back Henry's shirt collar and revealed bandages wrapped around his shoulder. There were two more spots of blood next to the larger one.

"What are…" Noel began.

"Bullet wounds," Henry said. "Those are taking too long to heal than the others."

"What 'others?' You mean you have more?" Norman fumed, about ready to choke who ever did this to his friend. "Who shot you?"

"W-Walter,"

"Walter? That's impossible. He's dead," Norman pointed out.

"He was," Henry said, straining to get to a sitting position. "And he is."

"Hey! Whoa! You shouldn't be doing that, you'll make the bleeding worse," Noel said, trying to push Henry back down but he refused.

"It's not so bad, really," Henry muttered, then looked at his friends. "Now, you wanna hear it or not?"

"What?" Noel said.

"My side of the story. From square one. You guys want to hear it or not?"

"Yes, we do," Norman said, sounding like a psychologist who made a break through with his patient. "We want to hear everything, so don't hold back any details."

"You guys better sit down, this might be a while,"

Nearly an hour had gone by when Henry had about his ordeal from the first time he found the hole in his bathroom, to seeing Walter rip open a woman on a surgical table. He explained in full detail about the worlds he traveled through, the monsters that he encountered, the ghosts and how they were Walter's victims. The one subject that they found most perplexing had been the 21 sacraments ritual and room 302's role.

"Wait, so this guy went to the trouble of killing all those people just to wake up 'his mother?'" Noel questioned, his eye-brows scrunched in confusion but Henry nodded. "Just how messed up is this guy's parent?"

Henry shook his head. "They abandoned him the day he was born. They just left him in room 302,"

"You mean his parents just left him like that?!" Noel said with disgust. "Those sick fucks."

"If it wasn't his parents that corrupted him, then who or WHAT the hell did?" Unlike Noel, who felt confusion and pity by Henry's story, Norman was completely fascinated by it.

"Mr. Sunderland had found Walter in the apartment and he was sent to St. Jerome's before he landed in an orphanage in the woods near Silent Hill. Wish House was it's name,"

"Wish House? Was it place that got burned down two weeks ago?" Noel asked and Henry nodded his head. "Is it the same house where they found that guy who was burnt ali-"

"Yeah, it is," Henry answered quickly, looking down. "I should know. I was there,"

"What I'd like to know is that when you crawled through the whole in your apartment, you end in another world or at some other hole that you gone through," Norman asked, Henry raising his head. "But when you crawl back, how the hell did you end up waking up on your bed like it was some sort of dread?"

"I-I don't know. There's still a lot that I'm trying to figure out and majority of it still doesn't make sense to me,"

"I see," Norman crossed his arms. "Um, back to Walter. Was the orphanage that put all these crazy ideas in his head about his mom?"

"The orphanage did way more than just 'put ideas in his head.' The place was run by The Order. Th-this religious cult who brain washed any child that's put into their care."

"Brainwash?" Noel and Norman repeated together.

"They would teach the kids their ways, their beliefs and if the kids choose not to go along with it they'll get beaten until they do." Noel's jaw dropped and Norman shook his head in disgust. Neither could believe what they were hearing. "Remember that water prison I talk about? The kids would be sent there and the abuse would just get worse from there," Henry had suddenly remembered the noose hanging on the ceiling in one of the cell rooms and wondered if it had ever been used.

"Does this cult still do that?"

"No, they were shut down years ago," Noel relaxed at this while Norman still kept his arms crossed while listening. "A man named Joseph, the one who wrote those journal entries I found, did some research and wrote an article about how the adults were cramming their religion down these kids throats. After that, Wish House was no more."

"And the cult?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know actually. They could still be lurking around Silent Hill right now trying to brain wash more people. A few years before all this crap happened to me, Mr. Sunderland's son and daughter in law went into the town and they were never seen again. The Order could have gotten them, or killed them. I don't know. I don't know if I want to know."

Henry continued on how Walter targeted Eileen, up to his final confrontation. In between, he mentioned finding bits of Joseph's journal entries, which had information about the Sullivan Investigation and how he managed through his ordeal before disappearing. To Norman's request, Henry went over to the boxes, lifting off the top box and brought the other box over, carefully setting it down on the coffee table.

When it was opened, papers were scattered about and it contained a few books, a scrap book, a box cutter, some brown bottles, a revolver and a hand axe. Curiously, Norman gathered up the red papers, avoiding the other items and carefully skimmed through them. They were as Henry said it would. They spoke about the entire Sullivan case from the first ten murders up to the victims before round three.

"Sword of obedience?" Norman read aloud.

"Could it be this…thing? Ugh!" Noel lifted a heavy sword out of the box. It had been covered underneath the all the documents and books that he missed it. It was a good thing he didn't cut himself when gathering the journal scraps. "This thing's heavy!"

"According to this entry, there's five swords total that exist," Norman looked at Henry. "That's one. Where's the other four?"

"Used them, on…you know," Henry stopped but Norman already understood as he read on.

"Wow. This Joseph guy really did his research. He's got more info on the Sullivan case than the cops could muster. The numbers Sullivan left on his victims makes sense," then he looked back at Henry. If he hadn't won the fight against Walter, he'd have numbers carved somewhere on him too.

He'd be another victim like the others before him.

Noel picked up the hand axe and turned it in his hand. Bits of dry blood clung onto the blade and handle.

"Did you use this?" Noel asked, and Henry nodded. He found it hard to believe a guy like Henry would ever using such a thing in his life. Then he looked at the revolver in the box.

"That belonged to a guy named Richard. He lived across from me back in Ashfield," Henry said, sounding rather sad.

"What are you doing with his revolver,"

"Richard Braintree. 19 outta 21." Norman answered blankly, looking at the list of victims and their numbers. "'Chaos,' right?" He went through all the names and spotted Henry's name at the very bottom as the very last victim. Next to his name is '_Receiver of Wisdom_.'

The mood in the room had became deathly serious. So Noel had decided to change the subject.

"Hey Henry. What about that Eileen girl you had to protect. What happened to her?" Noel asked

"She moved out too," Henry replied. "She says that she just moved somewhere North of Ashfield. I think that's what the address says."

"Address? So she gave you her address?" Noel smiled, getting up to nudge his now blushing friend.

"Y-yeah, told me I was free to drop by anytime,"

"Ah, I see. Is she cute?"

"Wha? I-I…she's…um…" Henry looked down and scratched his head. Then he nearly whispered "…yeah. She is." Norman, now looking through the other documents couldn't help but to look up and tease him as well.

"You know Henry. You've been single for as long as I remember," Norman said. In a just a minute Henry's face turns as red as a cherry. Then Norman put the papers down on the table. "Hang on. Is this the same cute neighbor you kept talking to us about two years ago?" Norman's grin had gotten bigger as soon as he saw Henry biting his bottom lip. A sure sign that he'd been right.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Noel said, nudging Henry's arm with his elbow.

"I-I don't know if she'd want to," Henry's voice was reduced to a mutter. He walked back over the couch and sat on the end, facing away his friends. "I mean, she's really, really a people-person. I don't think that she'd want to be with a shy guy like me."

"Aw, c'mon Henry! Every time a cute girl comes along, you use that same excuse all the time. They're not gonna bite you or anything…okay, maybe some will but one of them is going to like you." Noel went over to gently squeeze Henry's shoulder, careful to avoid the bullet wounds.

"You know, if I were you I'd take the opportunity to ask her out to at least a movie," Norman suggested, and shrugged. "I mean, after what the two of you have been through, I'll bet she's real grateful for what you did. Any girl with a heart would be," Norman rose up from the couch to pace. "After all, you protected her, you saved her life, helped her escape. I'll bet she would rather die then to say 'no' to a hero."

"A…_hero_?" Henry chuckled. "Okay, that's just too much.."

"Too much? How is it too much? Okay, maybe you aren't exactly a hero," Norman said. Henry was about to sigh, until Norman continued. "But you're _her hero, Henry."_

"I…I don't know about…" Henry began until Noel stopped him.

"Aw, don't even start Henry! It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" Noel pointed out rather loudly, making his friend's cheeks burn and give him an irritated look.

"Yeah? What's that suppose to mean,_ Fabio_?" Henry shot back.

"I mean that you're too humble for your own good. You're always thinking this and that is wrong with you. Then you save a girl's life and you STILL think you're not good enough," Noel gave Henry's shoulder a squeeze of encouragement and smile. "You can do this man! Pay this girl a visit and ask her out. When a girl says no, _that's_ when you know you're not good enough,"

"It's true Henry. Noel would know," Norman teased, smirking himself.

Noel head snapped in Norman's direction, who made gave him an innocent look. Noel made a fake laugh, then in an instant, he had Norman in a head-lock. "That's real funny,_ Dr. Jayden_! So when did you become an expert in dating? They teaching you that in school now?"

"Nope!" Norman gasped, his smirk growing while continuing to struggle. "Just years of watching you get turned down by girls, my friend,"

"Hey guys!" Henry groaned, rolling his eyes. "Please not now! Remember what happened last ti-"

Norman playfully elbowed Noel in the stomach who caused both men to stagger towards the coffee table. Henry leaped forward in an attempt to stop them from crashing into the table but he had moved too quickly. When he collided into Norman and Noel, his momentum had knocked all three of them down and sent them all crashing onto the floor.

"Argh!" they all howled in unison. Norman and Henry rolled off Noel who began moaning after braking both their falls.

Now all three of them laid on the floor on their backs, laughing like children.

"God, some things just don't change with the two of you, don't they?" Henry muttered, placing his forearm over his eyes. The floor seemed to feel more comfortable than his lumpy mattress for some reason.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't like that about us," Noel said, nudging Henry's arm. Then he sighed. "Just like the good ol' days, right?"

"I don't recall Henry ever tackling us then," Norman pointed out.

"It was an _accident_!" Henry sat up to look at Norman.

"You got one hell of a tackle though," Noel commented, who also sat up to roll his shoulders. "You should've been on the football team or something, I swear."

For a moment they stayed on the floor, straying away from their earlier topic. Suddenly, Noel rose up.

"Hey, let's go out and grab something to eat. I'm starving,"

"I've got some food in the fridge if you want some," Henry suggested but Noel shook his head.

"That's no fun. C'mon, let's have a guys night out. We haven't had one of those in a while,"

"Yeah, I'm in," Norman said, getting up to his feet.

Noel held his hand out to help Henry up. He took his hand and got up. Henry quickly went through his mind wondering if he should go but it didn't take long for him to decide. He smiled.

"Yeah, count me in," Henry finally said. "Just let me take a shower and get changed first."

"Don't take long!" Noel called as Henry went for his bathroom.

_A guy's night out_, Henry thought. _Eating, drinking and just relaxing_. He removed his sweat shirt and uncovered the vast amount of bandages that covered almost half his body. The other half were covered in faint bruises. He carefully peeled the bandages and examined the cuts and wounds, seeing more progress in healing. But he saw the bullet wounds on his shoulder. Little blood marked the skin around it but it had stopped bleeding. He was surprised it hadn't bled out again when he tackled Noel and Norman by accident. Maybe it was just stress that caused it to bleed? If that was so, he just needs to relax.

Thinking back to his awaiting friends outside, sure enough they'd be able to help him relax.


End file.
